Historia de un amor enfermizo
by RyuuketsuMonogatari
Summary: Basada en la canción "Love Disease". Historia protagonizada por Luka quien después de una terrible noche en la que no pudo dormir va a tomar un café, el "destino" hace que ahí conozca a Kaito de quien se enamora. Luka esta cada vez más enamorada, todo parece ir de maravilla, pero hay un pequeño problema... Historia de amor al principio, situaciones gore posteriormente.
1. Capítulo 1 (Destino)

**Destino: **_"El destino ya esta escrito y es imposible escapar de el, mucho menos aun cambiarlo, los que aseguren que pueden hacerlo, lo han dicho porque estaba escrito que tenían que decirlo"_

* * *

******Capitulo 1. "Destino"**

_Luka_

_Viernes 15_

* * *

_[Era un día soleado en Japón hasta que la lluvia ha decidido caer de __imprevisto sorprendiendo a los habitantes quienes no estaban preparados para su llegada, algunos corren escapando de la lluvia, otros esperan refugiándose debajo de algo, otros más precavidos usan un paraguas de emergencia, __otros tantos siguen transitando por la calle como si no estuviera lloviendo, una de esas personas es Luka Megurine, una chica de cabello rosa que se le observa al final de la calle caminando cuesta abajo sin rumbo alguno, está llorando amargamente pero nadie lo nota porque las lagrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas se mezclan con la lluvia. Viene distraída absorta en sus pensamientos.]_

Otra vez volvió a pasar… no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero… era por su bien, siempre pasaba lo mismo, las cosas no podían seguir así, era lo mejor lo sé, pero aun así no puedo olvidar el color rojo… todo de color rojo… rojo, rojo, rojo… ¿Por qué cambiaron las tazas transparentes por tazas rojas en el café Sutoka?… ¿Por qué tazas de color rojo?… rojo… rojo como… será mejor que vaya a comprar un café, lo necesito después de la noche de ayer… realmente necesito ese café.

_[La chica se detiene y cambia de golpe el rumbo de sus pasos para dirigirse cuesta arriba hacia el afamado café Sutoka, una cafetería concurrida no solo por su exquisito café, sino también por su menú de repostería. Mientras Luka va caminando la frecuencia de sus lágrimas empiezan a disminuir al igual que la lluvia, como si esta se sincronizara con la tristeza de Luka. Después de pocos minutos llega al café y se sienta en una de las mesas de la sección de afuera, el mesero de cabello amarillo se acerca para ofrecerle la carta, Luka la niega amablemente y pide su orden.]_

-Sólo un Café Capuchino, por favor.

_[Ese es el café favorito de Luka. El mesero se retira sin más, y mientras Luka espera a que llegue su pedido no puede evitar seguir pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior, intentando comprender que es lo que había hecho mal, buscando una respuesta del porque todas sus relaciones habían fracasado, y terminando de forma tan mala.]_

¿Por qué Gak tenía que ser tan cruel conmigo?... Después de todo lo que hice por él, de todas las cosas a las que renuncie, de todos los cambios que hice en mi vida, aun así después de todas las atenciones hacia él y de los regalos que le enviaba, él solo se porto como un verdadero idiota, él… ¿POR QUÉ LO HIZO?

_[Luka oprime sus puños con tanta ira, hasta que por un impulso abre las manos al lastimarse con sus propias uñas, observa su mano derecha y ve un poco de sangre escurriendo producto de una uña mal afilada, no le da importancia alguna a la sangre, solo respira profundamente y piensa:]_

Ya nada importa, no tiene caso llorar, él no era el indicado me lo demostró ayer, con sus acciones, con sus palabras, hasta me lo dijo claramente con lágrimas en los ojos, rogándome y pidiéndome perdón pero… aunque la expresión en su rostro y sus lagrimas demostraban tristeza, yo estaba sufriendo más que él, y a pesar del dolor y los gritos penetrantes lo único que no puedo olvidar es su cabello morado, su lindo cabello morado que al final ha cambiado quedando cubierto de rojo… rojo como las gotas de sangre fluyendo de mi mano… rojo como esta taza de café… ¿Qué?

_[Luka no se percató en qué momento el mesero trajo su pedido, su café ya está en la mesa en frente suyo, en una taza de color rojo sobre un plato del mismo color. Luka aun no se puede acostumbrar al cambio de color de las tazas.]_

Pero si es mi café… Creo que mi mente absorta en mis pensamientos por lo que pasó, me han afectado y no me han dejado darme cuenta de cuando el mesero trajo mi pedido.

_[Luka toma la taza y bebe el café.]_

-Este no es el Capuchino que pedí, sino un Moka.

_[Luka levanta la mano para llamar al mesero, al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabello azul, el dueño del café Moka quien se ha dado cuenta de que tiene un Café Capuchino. El chico de cabello azul se percata que otra mano esta alzada, no alcanza a ver el rostro de Luka, pero puede ver que es una chica, por lo que caballerosamente hace una seña para que se le atienda primero.] _

-¿Que se le ofrece señorita?

-Parece que ha habido una confusión, pedí un Capuchino y este es un Moka.

-Disculpe el error, en un momento traigo la orden correcta.

_[El mesero de cabello amarillo se lleva el café y se dirige hacia la mesa del chico de cabello azul para atenderlo técnicamente por el mismo motivo. La confusión se dio porque ambos cafés tienen leche, espuma y chocolate rallado en la parte superior, la diferencia entre ellos es que el Café Moka tiene chocolate entre la leche y el café, que no pudo notarse por la taza roja confundiendo al mesero al momento de entregarlos. Luka no puede apartar la vista del chico de cabello azul mientras se pierde en sus pensamientos.]_

Esto no puede ser más que una señal del destino, el hecho de que nos guste el mismo café, pero con ligeras diferencias era necesario para percatarnos del incidente, y pudiéramos darnos cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro… somos almas gemelas.

Kami lo puso en mi camino, es obvio, él tiene todas las características de mi pareja idónea, es guapo, bien parecido, refinado y caballeroso, pero no solo por eso se porto tan amable conmigo y pidió que me atendieran primero, sino porque le gusté, lo sé.

_[En su cara una sonrisa sustituye a la expresión decaída de Luka, como el sol que logra filtrarse a través de las nubes oscuras cargadas de lluvia. La tristeza cede a la alegría, como la lluvia cedió al sol. Luka recrea todo lo que ha pasando intentando buscar una explicación.]_

Ahora lo entiendo todo, esta tan claro que por eso no lo pude ver, gracias a lo que pasó la noche anterior me vi obligada a venir al Café Sutoka, donde recientemente cambiaron el color de las tazas a rojo, las cuales provocaron el incidente de los cafés intercambiando los pedidos… todo fue un plan del destino para conocernos. Por eso las cosas no funcionaron con Gak, porque sí tuviera un compromiso con él no podría estar con el chico de cabello azul, no fue porque hiciera algo malo.

_[Al siguiente día Luka volvió al café Sutoka a la misma hora, esperando que él se encontrara ahí. Casi enseguida de que ella llegara el apareció.]_

-Definitivamente es el destino y esta es otra señal que me lo demuestra.

_[Desde entonces decidieron verse todos los días a la misma hora, a la 1:00 pm en el café Sutoka. Aquí fue donde comenzó todo…]_

Continuara...


	2. Capítulo 2 (Almas gemelas)

**Almas gemelas: **_"Las almas gemelas existen, quien diga lo contrario esta expuesto a no encontrar su alma gemela, no porque no existan, sino porque querrá demostrar que tiene la razón"_

* * *

**Capitulo 2. "Almas gemelas"**

_Luka_

_Jueves 15 (en la tarde)_

_Seis meses después_

* * *

_[A pesar de ser una calle cuesta arriba Luka va caminando apresuradamente para poder dirigirse hacia el Café Sutoka, a encontrarse con su destino. Llega al café y toma asiento como de costumbre en una mesa afuera de la cafetería, el mesero de cabello amarillo se acerca para tomar el pedido, a pasar de atender a mucha gente ha aprendido a que no es necesario mostrarle la carta a la chica de cabello rosa, puesto que a pesar de tener muy ricos pasteles, galletas, pastelillos, entre otros, ella se empeña en solo pedir un café]_

-¿Su mismo café de siempre señorita?

-Por el momento no, deseo esperar un poco más.

_[El mesero se retira tan desconcertado como casi siempre, al no poder entender porque la chica a veces no desea ordenar, si siempre pide lo mismo. El mesero de cabello amarillo para calmar su duda formula hipótesis como que ella piensa y piensa sí desea algo más, y al final termina arrepintiéndose, y solo pide el café.]_

Tal vez piensa que todos los postres son deliciosos y no se puede decidir cual debe pedir.

_[Luka como siempre se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras espera a que el chico de cabello azul llamado Kaito llegue a la cita acordada.]_

Decidimos vernos en el café de costumbre a la 1:00 pm, te espero en el café Sutoka, en la misma mesa, en el lugar donde nos conocimos hace 6 meses. Mientras espero tu llegada no puedo evitar preguntarme a qué lugar me llevaras el día de hoy, no es que realmente me importe o quiera ir a un lugar en especial, el que tu decidas será el mejor lugar de todos, además… lo que importa es que pueda estar contigo ¿no? y te pueda conocer cada vez más y más, mi querido Kaito.

_[Luka mira hacia el horizonte cuesta arriba donde a lo lejos se puede observar un parque muy lindo con árboles de flores de Sakura que están retoñando, y sus pétalos están cayendo de forma gentil impulsados por el viento. Luka queda hipnotizada por aquella danza de las flores, cuando han terminado de caer sigue pensado para sí misma:]_

Pero ¿Sabes? aunque diga que puedo ir a cualquier lugar, si me dieras a escoger me gustaría ir una vez más al parque al que fuimos hace tres meses, antes íbamos tan a menudo y de repente ya no, acaso… ¿No hemos regresado por lo que paso aquel día? Vamos a ir, ya pasaron tres meses desde eso.

_[Luka empieza a recordar lo que pasó hace tres meses, la cita fue la misma de costumbre en el café Sutoka a la una en punto, seguida de una visita inesperada al parque Kyouki después del café. Luka narra lo sucedido en forma de pensamiento.]_

Aquel día… recuerdo que saliendo del café fuimos cuesta arriba hacia el parque Kyouki, estábamos sentados en una banca del parque pasándolo bien, hasta que llego aquella chica de cabello café corto, fue tan molesto que te pusieras a platicar con ella, no sabes los celos que me dieron de que le prestaras toda tu atención a ella, aunque solo fuera una amiga. Sé que no la veías desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Kaito me terminaste ignorando en todo momento para enfocarte en ella, como si yo no estuviera ahí. Y para colmo ¡te veías tan entretenido con su conversación! ¡HASTA TE BRILLARON LOS OJOS! Fue sólo por un momento, pero de remate, no logré alcanzar a escuchar el motivo de tu ilusión.

Ya no te pregunte nada respecto al tema, pero ¿Sabes?... eso solo provoco que mi rabia y celos aumentaran... ¿Por qué tenía que llegar? Solo arruino el día. Cuando por fin terminaste de hablar con ella, se despidió y se fue, pero yo no podía contenerme, tan mal me sentí que ya no te acompañe a cenar al restaurante, preferí irme.

Al siguiente día después del café habitual en Sutoka te informaron que había muerto de un ataque al corazón, al parecer por causas naturales, ya que no se encontró nada que indicara lo contrario. Recuerdo que después de la llamada te sentiste fatal, principalmente porque fuiste el ultimo en hablar con Meiko… creo que así se llamaba, bueno al final Meiko ya no nos molestará nunca más, así de que ya no tiene caso hablar de ella, ni de lo que paso, y por supuesto, mucho menos no tiene caso que ya no visitemos el lindo parque de Kyouki. Porque lo que deseo ahora es ir a Kyouki, sentarme junto a ti en una banca del parque, que me mires a los ojos, y que me digas: _"Luka… yo te…"_

_[Los pensamientos de Luka se interrumpen al ver llegar a su amado.]_

A la una en punto, puntualmente como siempre. Porque no es que llegaras tarde, llegue temprano, 15 minutos antes porque me encanta verte llegar.

_[Kaito toma asiento enfrente de Luka y ambos piden los mismos cafés que los unieron, para Luka un Café Capuchino y para Kaito un Café Moka.]_

No entiendo porque el mesero de cabello amarillo no puede entender que no pido mi café hasta que llegue Kaito… no sé porque se le hace extraño.

_[Luka solo lo piensa sin manifestarlo a Kaito de forma verbal. El mesero lleva los pedidos de ambos sin cometer la misma confusión de intercambiarlos, Kaito ha hecho buena relación con el mesero, más aun por ser cliente frecuente, llamando al mesero incluso por su nombre.]_

-Gracias Len-Kun, bien, veo que si es un Moka.

-Kaito-Kun me parece que nunca vas a poder olvidar ese pequeño descuido.

-No pretendo hacerte sentir mal, al contrario te agradezco por ese día.

-Lo sé, disfruta el café.

_[En seguida Len le entrega su café a Luka sin cruzar palabra, no tiene la confianza como con Kaito de establecer un dialogo. Se retira el mesero y cada quien toma su café sin hablar, solo disfrutando tan agradable momento. Poco antes de terminar.]_

¿Sabes? Creo que después de seis meses de tomar café en Sutoka, e ir juntos a los mismos lugares que tú escoges, compartir juntos nuestro tiempo, etc., me hace pensar que nuestra relación está floreciendo como las flores de Sakura. Siento que cada vez nos estamos volviendo más y más cercanos, aunque aun no te digo que te amo cada día un poco más, ni te he dado las gracias por dejarme conocerte profundamente, no hay duda de que somos almas gemelas mi querido Kaito.

_[Luka suspira profundamente como cualquier chica enamorada, producto de los ojos azules de Kaito que le ha cortado el discurso, se pierde en su mirada, prosigue después de un momento.]_

Kaito estamos unidos por el destino, por eso se que nunca nos separaremos, nunca nada ni nadie nos separara.

_[Luka no deja de mirar a Kaito como siempre, con una sonrisa amplia, es normal esta enamorada, es feliz con la persona que ama. Ambos terminan su café al mismo tiempo, piden la cuenta, pagan y se retiran. Caminan cuesta arriba, rumbo al parque, o al menos eso parece.]_

Continuara...


	3. Capítulo 3 (Amor)

**Amor: **_"Amor, uno de los conceptos más dificiles de definir, es factible sentirlo, pero hasta ahora no hemos inventado palabras que sean suficientes para poderlo expresar correctamente"_

* * *

**Capitulo 3. "Amor"**

_Luka_

_Jueves 15 (después del café)_

* * *

_[Kaito y Luka caminan cuesta arriba en dirección hacia el parque Kyouki, pero ese no es su destino, siguen de largo hasta llegar al final. Se nota a Kaito algo apagado tal vez porque aun no ha podido superar la muerte de Meiko. Con un suspiro entremezclado dice en voz un poco baja:]_

-A lo mejor la película me anime.

_[Luka alcanza a escuchar eso, y recuerda entonces los anuncios espectaculares, piensa para sí misma.] _

Después de todo al menos pudimos pasar junto al parque Kyouki, aunque no hemos venimos tal cual aquí, bueno, será en otra ocasión ¿verdad Kaito? Lo siento, había olvidado que hoy es el estreno de la secuela de tu película favorita.

_[Al final del parque se observa el Cine Satsujin, Kaito llega primero a la fila de la taquilla, Luka se forma atrás de él para no estorbar estando a lado, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Luka, quien aún sigue sumamente impresionada.]_

Pero… ¿Qué está pasando? está lleno de gente, ha de ser una gran saga, sino supongo que no habría una fila de esta magnitud.

_[De ahí no hay nada del otro mundo, compran las entradas, van a las demás filas necesarias cuando se va a un cine, ambos se forman para comprar las palomitas y refrescos. Ya con entradas listas, ahora tienen que esperar a ingresar a la sala.]_

Como es costumbre, estoy en la fila formada justo detrás de ti, no puedo dejar de observarte Kaito. ¿Sabes? Pienso que debo ver la primera parte de la película para conocer todo lo que a ti te gusta, y de esa forma poderte conocer más a ti.

_[Después de esperar en la fila unos minutos, las personas empiezan a ingresar a la sala.]_

¡Uf! Por fin podemos entrar, aunque sea estreno, las salas del cine Satsujin no son grandes.

_[Tras el mar de gente entrando a la sala casi al mismo tiempo Luka se despega de Kaito, quien avanza para conseguir lugar, entre el desorden y un incidente ocurrido cerca de donde esta Kaito, la función se retrasa momentáneamente, pasado aquello Luka toma asiento.]_

Es una suerte que pudiéramos sentarnos juntos, temía no poderme estar a tu lado, incluso estaba pensando en… pero ya no importa, Kami ha sido muy amable para que seamos felices. Es obvio, fue una señal del destino que la chica de cabello corto color verde se sintiera mal.

_[A pesar de que Luka no había estado tan cerca del incidente como estuvo Kaito, la chica empieza a pensar en lo que pasó, de forma aliviada.]_

Pobre chica, de la nada sin un motivo aparente empezó a tener un enrojecimiento y una irritación muy rara, comenzó a gritar desesperada que sentía un hormigueo en la piel, siendo necesario que abandonara la sala del cine quedando juntos dos asientos vacíos.

_[La sala se oscurece y queda en silencio absoluto, han apagado las luces para empezar la proyección. Kaito mira fijamente la pantalla perdido en los avances de los próximos estrenos, mientras Luka se pierde en sus pensamientos observando a Kaito.]_

A tu lado, no puedo dejar de observarte, a la media luz del cine te vez especialmente más atractivo, tanto que lo que deseo es tomarte una foto, pero… creo que no es prudente, además no saldría bien la foto. Kaito tengo tantas ganas de recostarme en tu hombro y que nuestras manos se unan, la verdad aun no tengo el valor de hacerlo pero al no poder dejar de mirarte y verte de una forma en la que no había tenido la oportunidad, me da un poco de valor. Y… ¿si lo hago que pasará? ¿Es sensato tomar de la nada tu mano?... lo haré, lo he decidido, ahora es cuando… ¿Qué?... ¿Se ha terminado la función?

_[Otra vez tienen que lidiar con el mar de gente que se apresuran a salir de la sala. Ambos salen del cine Satsujin, Luka detrás de Kaito.]_

No recuerdo absolutamente nada de la película, y por eso Kaito no me preguntes nada por favor, ni me pidas opinar acerca de la película, por qué me la pase todo el tiempo mirando tu cara. Creo que fue mejor así, ahora podre ver la saga completa y entenderle.

_[Iban caminando en dirección hacia el restaurante Senmou donde habitualmente suelen cenar, pero Kaito se detiene de improvisto, cambiando de dirección para poder entrara a una heladería. Luka desorientada le sigue, y ante el cambio piensa:]_

¿Kaito porque helado en este momento? Usualmente es el postre del restaurante…

_[Sin más piden los helados, la vendedora rubia de cabello corto entrega a cada uno un helado de vainilla. Mientras Luka observa como disfruta su helado Kaito, piensa en el destino.]_

Nos gusta el mismo helado favorito, somos el uno para el otro unidos por el hilo rojo del destino… aquel hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias; el hilo que se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romperse.

_[Al terminar los helados salen de la heladería. Kaito se muestra bastante pensativo, e incluso deja de caminar por un momento como analizando la situación. A Luka le surge una duda:]_

¿Kaito ahora a donde vamos?... No hay respuesta ¿pasa algo? hoy te noto más serio y diferente conmigo, como si, no sé, te ves raro… te portas indiferente y frio conmigo, se que eres así pero hoy se nota más. Kaito tu comportamiento es… ¡tan lindo! Me encanta verte así… esa expresión indiferente y seria te hace ver tan sexy.

_[Luka retoma sus pensamientos donde se había quedado antes de distraerse con la seriedad de su amado, intentando saber qué es lo que le pasa.]_

¿Estarás así porque no sabes a donde deberíamos de ir?... ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar a el lugar habitual?... ¿no?... está bien, te acompaño a tu casa, tal vez ya estas cansado. Además es mejor que llegue temprano a casa, porque aun tengo que preparar una sorpresa especial para ti.

_[Siguen caminando hasta encontrase muy cerca de la casa de Kaito. Luka se despide de Kaito.]_

Ahora no te acompañaré hasta allí, antes de llegar te digo "bye-bye". Que tengas dulces sueños mi amado Kaito, sueñas únicamente conmigo, y con nadie más ¿entendido?

_[Luka da media vuelta para poder ir rumbo a su casa, pero vuelve a voltear un momento para ver a Kaito mientras se aleja hacia su casa, se quedada parada contemplándolo hasta que él entra. Ya más tranquila Luka emprende el camino hacia su casa pensando en su amado.]_

Esa seriedad en tu cara no cambia… ahora que lo pienso en todos estos meses nunca te he visto sonreír, no obstante… mañana será el gran día ¿verdad? Promete que mañana sonreirás para mí. Mañana por fin voy a decir "Kaito yo…"

_[Luka esboza una sonrisa que le impide terminar la frase, no puede contener la emoción por lo que va a ocurrir mañana.]_

Continuara...


	4. Capítulo 4 (Estremecimiento)

**Estremecimiento: **_"Estremecernos por algo puede resultar tanto bueno como malo, todo depende de cómo miremos la vida, como lo tomemos y que es lo que nos haya hecho estremecer"_

* * *

**Capitulo 4. "Estremecimiento"**

_Kaito_

_Jueves 15 (en la noche)_

* * *

_[Kaito abre a la puerta a toda prisa y entra en el interior de su casa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y un pequeño error podría costarle la vida.]_

-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando?

_[Con voz agitada y apenas pudiendo respirar Kaito emite aquellas palabras, se deja caer al suelo de forma abrupta mientras todo su cuerpo esta temblando como si fuera por un frio extremo, pero en realidad es por un miedo terrible. Pasando un tiempo por fin se logra incorporar, y habla para sí mismo de forma más tranquila.] _

Tal vez me este volviendo loco, no lo sé, pero desde hace semanas tengo una sensación muy rara, que no me deja estar tranquilo en ningún lugar. Ya me había acostumbrado, pero especialmente hoy era insoportable, obligándome a regresar a casa lo más pronto posible, sin poder ir a cenar a Senmou el restaurante donde habitualmente suelo cenar, prefiero pedir algo a domicilio. Aunque esta sensación rara también la he sentido estando en casa, no sé como describirla… ni cómo explicarla, es como si algo me dijera que hay algo mal, algo no está bien… como si...

_[Kaito golpea sus cachetes con ambas manos.]_

Bueno basta ya de eso Kaito, lo mejor será que me tranquilice, porque mañana será uno de los días más especiales de mi vida… y tengo que estar tranquilo para ella, no me gustaría que se preocupara por culpa de mis paranoias y pensamientos extraños. Yo sé sin duda alguna que para muchas personas la idea es demasiado apresurada, muchos que me conocen consideran que 6 meses son pocos… pero para mí no lo son, y me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes.

_[Kaito avanza al fondo del pasillo hacia una habitación, es su despacho, abre la puerta y se acerca al escritorio donde hay un calendario con círculos rojos en dos fechas el 15 de Febrero y el 16 de Agosto, desliza sus dedos entre los meses mientras dice en voz alta la cuenta entre fechas]. _

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 meses… fueron 6 meses… ¿Cómo pude dejar que pasaran 6 meses para atreverme a pedirle matrimonio?... ella es sin duda alguna la razón de mi ser. Y he de admitir que antes de 6 meses ni siquiera tomaba café, ella es la culpable de que empezará a tomar diariamente una taza de café en el café Sutoka, pero eso no es importante, sino que yo la amo… y aunque no me haya atrevido aun a decírselo, se lo demostrare mañana mismo.

_[Deja el calendario en el escritorio y abre un pequeño cajón del cual saca un anillo de matrimonio, lo toma al mismo tiempo en que sus lágrimas inundan sus ojos]. _

Qué tristeza que Meiko ya no este en este mundo conmigo, fue la única persona que me apoyó e incluso tuvo la amabilidad de acompañarme a comprar el anillo, aun cuando no se lo pedí, Meiko estaría tan feliz si supiera que ya le voy a dar el anillo al amor de mi vida.

_[Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos mientras habla.]_

Meiko ¿Por qué tenias que morir ahora? y en una situación tan inesperada y anormal… como tantas cosas inauditas que me han pasado últimamente, varias cosas que me han hecho enchinar la piel.

_[Se le enchina la piel y tembla al recordar.]_

Claro ejemplo fue la situación de hoy… ¿Qué puede hacer una persona para merecer algo tan cruel?... pobre chica de cabello verde, en verdad me asustó cuando vi lo que le pasaba a su piel, pensé en salir corriendo porque podría ser contagioso, pero inmediatamente llegó el médico y aseguró que estuviéramos tranquilos que no era nada contagioso, aquellos gritos de dolor que emitía la chica aun retumban en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera puedo olvidar aquella escena.

Ante los gritos de dolor una persona no tardó en llamar a emergencias, un doctor que se encontraba en la sala se acerca intentando ayudar a la chica.

_-"Soy el Doctor León, necesito que me diga ¿Qué fue lo último que ingirió y donde?" _

Preguntaba el médico inútilmente ya que parece que el dolor era tan intenso que le impedía a la pobre chica siquiera poder hablar, con voz forzada y llena de dolor apenas alcanzo a decir:

_-"Soy Gumi… ayúdeme por favor es una sensación horrible prefiero morir…" _

_-"Parece una intoxicación muy grave, necesitamos hospitalizarla para curarla". _

[Kaito no puede dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, como intentando buscar una explicación.]

Pienso que fue mejor que se desmayara, ya que al estar tan cerca de Gumi pude observar como su piel se carcomía como si se estuviera quemando, era una escena tan grotesca como si se quemara por dentro, incluso una chica de cabello rojo con dos coletas comenzó a vomitar. Supongo que esas escenas me trastornaron, ya que no pude disfrutar la película, no dejaba de sentir una sensación como… esa rara sensación que no logro poder describir. No impota ya, lo unico que espero es que Gumi ya esté bien.

_[Kaito guarda el anillo en el cajón, como si eso lograra ayudarlo, para que pudiera olvidarse de todos aquellos acontecimientos. Ya no siente esa sensación tan rara que no puede describir, así de que, de forma más serena prefiere seguir pensando en su futura prometida.] _

Mi amada, mi razón de ser, no sabes cómo me arrepiento, siento que ha pasado una eternidad desde que me despedí de ella, juro que quería correr, decirle que no se fuera, abrazarla fuerte y no soltarla jámas, pero al final se despidió y se fue.

_[Kaito agita la cabeza y se autoregaña.]_

Kaito, para ya, no vale la pena seguir pensando en eso, lo único en lo que debería estar pensando es que mañana a la 1:00pm en el café Sutoka me arrodillare y le pediré matrimonio. Ya puedo imaginar el día, ella con su hermosa sonrisa y con sus dulces labios me dirá:

_-"Claro que si Kaito, acepto ser tu esposa, no sabes cuan feliz me haces, te amo". _

_[Kaito tiene tanto sueño que se prepara para irse a dormir, va a su habitación, se acuesta en la cama y toma una foto de ella que está en su mesa de noche, le da un beso mientras dice las siguientes palabras:]_

-Te amo mi querida...

_[Se queda dormido, antes de terminar su frase, tanta es su emoción que sueña que se está declarando, arrodillado tomando la mano de su amada, caballerosamente le besa la mano mientras ella le da el tan anhelado sí.]_

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5 (Secretos)

**Secretos: **_"Siempre es util recordar que entre más personas sepan un secreto, mayor sera el porcentaje de probabilidad de que dicho secreto salga a la luz de la verdad"_

* * *

**Capitulo 5. "Secretos"**

_Luka_

_Jueves 15 (esa misma noche)_

* * *

_[Después de un largo camino, Luka por fin llega a la entrada de su casa, mientras busca las llaves en su bolso piensa para sí misma:]_

Ya he llegado a casa, de seguro en este momento ya está dormido Kaito, cuanto desearía estar ahí, junto a él, darle un beso de buenas noches y dormirnos juntos uno en brazos del otro.

_[Encuentra las llaves después de revolver un poco el bolso, abre la puerta y entra a su casa. Con llaves en mano cierra la puerta en tras de sí.] _

Cuando me despedí de Kaito lo noté bastante afligido, tenía tantas ganas de regresarme, preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba, consolarlo si era el caso, animarlo o simplemente darle un abrazo, pero ya era tarde y es poco prudente que una señorita se encuentre caminando sola por las calles de Japón, por más seguras que estas sean.

_[Luka camina hacia el fondo del pasillo, el cual tiene forma de "L" invertida en forma de espejo, girando hacia la izquierda la lleva a otro pasillo aun más largo, camina al fondo del pasillo, llega a su cuarto, gira la perilla y entra.]_

_[Se coloca frente a su escritorio, se siente en la silla, enciende su computadora y abre un archivo llamado "Diario Kaito", comienza a escribir:]_

Kaito comió helado de vainilla

Kaito no fue a cenar a Senmou

Kaito es Fan de la saga…

_[Y así continúa durante unos minutos llenando de todo tipo de información el "Diario Kaito", al terminar conecta el celular a la computadora, y pasa las fotos que tomo de Kaito a una carpeta, completada la acción las imprime, se recuesta en su cama boca arriba y se pone a pensar]_

Yo sé que Kaito y yo no actuamos como las parejas normales, no somos melosos, ni llenos de abrazos y besos, arrumacos que sinceramente no le veo el menor sentido. Son cosas que no entiendo, para mi es normal, ni siquiera veo raro que aunque llevemos 6 meses él nunca me haya dicho que me ama, ni yo me haya atrevido a decírselo, considero que lo que importa no son las palabras, sino las acciones.

Solo somos una pareja tradicional, tanto que como en el Japón antiguo camino siempre a tras de Kaito, no a su lado como las chicas comunes, por eso tampoco nunca le he podido tomar de la mano en la calle.

_[Cambia de posición girando su cabeza hacia el escritorio recostándose sobre su lado derecho.]_

De igual forma podría ser raro que nunca le haya elaborado un regalo, pero sigo traumada por lo que paso la noche antes de que conociera a Kaito. Gakupo se porto muy cruel conmigo, aun después de todos los regalos que le enviaba… olvídalo ya.

_[Ahora gira hacia el otro lado, recargándose en su lado izquierdo y mirando hacia la ventana. Recordando lo que había pasado hace 3 meses.]_

Kaito tampoco es el tipo de chicos que suelan dar regalos, por eso se me hizo muy anormal cuando hace tres meses iba caminando sola por el parque Kyouki y vi a Kaito entrar a una joyería muy fina, la tienda Daiyamondo. Sin que se diera cuenta le seguí para saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo en aquel lugar tan caro, y pude alcanzar a escuchar que pedía un anillo de matrimonio, por eso fue que me enteré de que mañana me propondrá matrimonio. Estoy sumamente emocionada.

_[Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y un suspiro Luka se emociona al recordar a su amado.]_

Kaito aquel día no solo me di cuenta de cuánto me amas, además pude darme cuenta de que me conoces tanto que ni siquiera me preguntaste que numero de anillo soy.

_[Seguir recordando hace que la sonrisa disminuya y se nota en su rostro un poco de molestia.]_

Ni hiciste el intento de tomar mi medida discretamente, al contario te diste cuenta que las manos de Meiko eran similares a las mías, por eso te acompaño y te ayudó a escoger el anillo para mí. Pero valla susto que me lleve cuando te vi poniéndole el anillo de matrimonio, en ese momento sentí tanta rabia y tantos celos que creí que era capaz de matarla. Como sea, ya he dicho que no es bueno hablar de los muertos, mucho menos si no la conocí.

_[Para calmar todos esos pensamientos que le bombardean, se autoregaña para poder enfocarse en algo más agradable.]_

Luka, en lo que debes estar pensando es en el gran día, mañana a la 1:00 pm Kaito te va a pedir matrimonio en el café Sutoka, el lugar donde se conocieron, encontrados por el destino.

_[Luka con determinación comenta animada:]_

Eso demuestra que ni besos, ni abrazos, son necesarios para ser feliz, no necesito un amor que tenga eso, con el tiempo que pueda estar cerca de ti soy feliz. En ese momento todo será mágico, especial, y podre al fin decirte mi más grande secreto, que es…

_[Un pitido detiene los pensamientos de Luka, es la impresora indicando que ha terminado de imprimir las fotos, por lo que Luka toma las fotos y sale de su habitación, pasando una vez más por el largo pasillo, camina atravesando tres puertas selladas con tablas atravesadas, a excepción del centro donde resalta una mariposa tallada partida a la mitad, cada puerta tiene una mitad roja, separada 45° de la otra mitad, la cual es de diferente color en cada puerta. Mientras las va atravesando con gesto de dolor comenta:] _

-Ahora me doy cuenta que nadie me ha amado en verdad, solamente Kaito, él es el indicado, lo sé, y era necesario equivocarme para encontrarlo.

_[Después de que Luka camina pasando esas tres puertas llega a una cuarta que a diferencia de las demás, esta no está sellada y la mariposa esta completa, con una mitad azul y otra rosa, Luka entra en esta habitación, donde en cualquier punto que decidas mirar hay algo de Kaito, fotos, dibujos, cuadros… pero lo que resalta entre todo aquello es un muñeco tamaño real e idéntico al verdadero Kaito, Luka se acerca lentamente al muñeco mientras dice lo siguiente] _

-¿Kaito, sabes que es lo que más deseo? Que me mires a los ojos, digas mi nombre, y… pero supongo que solo es un deseo más…

_ [Luka se despega del muñeco y coloca las fotos en los huecos de la pared, cuando termina, Luka se voltea hacia el muñeco de Kaito para terminar diciéndole:]_

-El único problema es que tú, mi amado Kaito, tú no me conoces, ni conoces todos mis secretos, ni mucho menos conoces mi pasado, ni aquello que es importante. No importa mañana sabrás todo.

_[Luka se queda de pie perdida en su imaginación, pensando en cómo será el día tan importante en su vida.]_

Continuara...


	6. Capítulo 6 (Explicaciones)

**Explicaciones: **_"__El ser humano siempre esta en busqueda de explicaciones a lo largo de su vida, pero a lo __que nunca buscaremos explicacion será a lo que no estemos preparados para querer saber"_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. "Explicaciones"**

**_Luka / Kaito_**

_Viernes 16_

_El gran día esperado_

* * *

_[Es un día soleado, no hay nubes en el cielo y se siente como si el viento empujara gentilmente a las personas, como si les dijera que se apresuren a encontrarse con su destino, parece un día perfecto, y lo es, al menos para una pareja todo saldrá como lo han planeado. En el Café Sutoka espera un chico, su corazón se acelera cuando a lo lejos en el horizonte divisa una figura, es su amada, ella aun no nota su presencia parece estar distraída perdida en sus pensamientos.]_

Decidimos vernos en el café de costumbre a la 1:00 pm, se que aún faltan quince minutos para la hora mítica, pero me apresuro para ir al café Sutoka, el lugar donde Kaito y yo nos conocimos hace 6 meses. Ya puedo ver en el horizonte el café, y algo más… ¿pero qué pasa? si ya estás ahí sentado. ¿Kaito en verdad estabas tan emocionado por este día que incluso has llegado mucho antes que yo?... Mi corazón se ha acelerado, ¿Ahora qué debo hacer?, ¿debería esperar hasta la 1:00 pm para ir contigo, o debería ir de inmediato?... parece que es tarde para tomar una decisión, Kaito me ha visto.

_[El chico se nota emocionado mientras piensa:]_

Ya ha llegado, viene caminando hacia aquí, parece distraída pero se ve tan hermosa como siempre, tan radiante hoy más que nunca, en parte es por esa sonrisa que tiene en el rostro.

_[La chica al percatarse de Kaito inmediatamente corre para encontrase con él lo más pronto posible, tanto que accidentalmente choca y empuja a una chica que también caminaba hacia el Café, cuando están cerca uno del otro, Kaito se levanta y con sus brazos rodea la cintura de su amada, la atrae hacia él con decisión pero gentilmente para poder estrecharla en un gran abrazo, le dice al oído que la extrañó, cuando termina el abrazo, Kaito caballerosamente arrima la silla para que ella se siente, pero él en lugar de tomar asiento, decide ir directamente al grano, se arrodilla, besa la mano de su amada y con anillo en mano dice lo siguiente mientras ella lo mira sorprendida pero con una sonrisa gigante.]_

-Pareció una eternidad desde el último momento que nos vimos, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no haber tenido el valor de haberlo hecho antes, de no haberte detenido, desde hace 6 meses he estado pensando en que ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más…. ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?... para toda la vida mi amada Miku.

-Claro que si Kaito, que agradable sorpresa, yo también te extrañé estos seis meses que estuve de gira, todos los días pensaba en ti, y deseaba que estuvieras allí conmigo, ya no quiero pasar ni un día más lejos de tu lado.

_[Kaito aun arrodillado coloca el anillo de compromiso en el dedo de Miku, después se incorpora y levanta de la silla a Miku para otra vez atraerla hacia él, pero esta vez para poderla besar, sus labios se funden en un beso tan apasionado, largo y profundo que terminan incomodando a más de uno por la demostración de pasión tan intensa, pero especialmente a alguien que parece totalmente atónita la chica de cabello rosa, Luka quien ha estado observando toda la escena con ojos llenos de tristeza, dolor y rencor, paralizada ante lo que veía, a tal grado que incluso apenas pudo dejarse caer en la primera silla desocupada de una mesa de afuera del café, desde donde podía ver bien a la pareja.]_

Hoy a la 1:00 pm aquí en el Café Sutoka iba a ser el día perfecto, estaba ansiosa porque sería el día en el que por fin me iba a acercar a ti y me presentaría diciéndote que soy Luka el amor de tu vida, unida a ti por el hilo rojo del destino, porque tenemos tanto en común, y lo sé porque te he estado siguiendo sin que te dieras cuenta.

Aunque tú no me conozcas, ni conozcas mi cara, lo único que yo deseaba es que dijeras mi nombre, me dieras el anillo de compromiso a mí para que estuviéramos juntos el resto de nuestra vida, pero tú lo arruinaste, porque en esta ocasión no te encuentras solo… ¿Quién demonios es la chica que esta a tu lado?... nunca la había visto, ni sé el nombre de esa perr… espera pero si es la Idol…

_[El mesero de cabello amarillo interrumpe los pensamientos de Luka]_

-Emm… disculpe… ¿Señorita desea ordenar en este momento?, ya pasa de la una, y suele pedir…

-Lo sé… hoy pienso esperar un poco más… es que… hoy no se que pedir…

-Entendido… Descuide cuando esté lista para ordenar solo llámeme, y la atenderé en seguida.

-Si… gracias…

_[El mesero decide entonces ir a atender la mesa donde se encuentra la feliz pareja]_

-¿Señor desea ordenar?

-Sí por favor, para mí lo mismo de siempre y para mi futura esposa…

-Un café Late.

-En un momento traigo su pedido señor Kaito, y felicidades por su compromiso, y su futura boda.

-Muchas gracias, que amable de su parte Len.

_[El mesero se retira para ir por el pedido, mientras la feliz pareja continua platicando.]_

-¿Lo mismo de siempre?, ¿Kaito acaso vienes muy seguido a este café?, pero si nunca te vi tomar café antes de irme de gira mundial para promocionar mi nuevo sencillo "World is mine".

-Si amor mío, verás desde que te fuiste de gira, me comenzó a costar mucho trabajo dormir, por el hecho de pensar que no estarías aquí durante medio año, me causo un insomnio terrible, tanto que por ello empecé a tomar café aquí en el café Sutoka, saliendo del trabajo a la 1:00 pm parecía un zombie andando por las calles, por lo que me hizo que necesitará ese café todos los días creo que ya después se me hizo un habito arraigado…

-Wow Kaito, no tenía idea…

_[El mesero Len llega con el pedido de la pareja, se iba a retirar hacia la barra cuando ve que le llaman en otra mesa, era Luka que sin quitar la vista de la mesa de Kaito y Miku, habla con el mesero Len.]_

-Disculpe ya deseo ordenar.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre señorita?

-No… depende… ¿qué ordeno la señorita de cabello aguamarina de aquella mesa?

-Un café Late.

-Eso está bien, tráigame un café Late por favor.

-En un momento señorita.

_[Luka no deja de mirar hacia donde están Kaito y Miku, en aquel momento comienza a sentir una presión y un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho, como si literalmente le estrujaran el corazón con tal fuerza como si lo que quisieran es arrancarlo de una vez por todas de su pecho.]_

¡KAITO LE HA SONREÍDO A ESA MALDITA PERRA!... Esta es la primera vez que te he visto tan feliz… ¿Por qué siento una presión en mi corazón?... creo que algo se ha roto dentro de mí.

_[Luka se muerde los labios como si eso la pudiera ayudar a reprimir sus emociones.]_

No puedo contener más mi furia, ni los celos dentro de mí… en verdad que ya no puedo… siento que estos celos son peligrosos… no pienso reprimirlos, este es el límite de mi paciencia… ya no aguanto más es hora de ponerle fin, defenderé mi lugar y lo que más quiero, a ti mi amado Kaito.

_[Con sonrisa siniestra expresa:]_

Abrazos y besos ¿para qué quiero yo eso en una relación?, la perra que esta a tu lado es solo un obstáculo para mí… pero no olvides Kaito, que cualquier mujer que este contigo podría desaparecer accidentalmente…

_Continuara..._


	7. Capítulo 7 (Recuerdos)

**Recuerdos:**_"Los buenos recuerdos no vienen a nuestra mente cuando estamos felices, pero los malos recuerdos nos invaden hundiéndonos más en la tristeza cuando tenemos un mal día"_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. "Recuerdos"**

**_Luka_**

**_Viernes 16. Actualidad_**

* * *

_[Mientras espera su café y sin dejar de mirar hacia donde están Kaito y Miku, Luka vuelve a recordar cómo empezó todo cuando conoció a Kaito]_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-

**_Luka_**

**_Analepsis (o Flashback)_**

**_Hace 6 meses_**

* * *

_[Después de que Luka quedará impactada con el chico de cabello azul, pretende seguirlo todo el día, pero recuerda que tiene que terminar algo muy importante que quedó pendiente ayer.]_

-Gakupo aun no ha pagado por lo que me hizo…

_[Al día siguiente Luka decide volver al café Sutoka, llega al cuarto para la una, se sienta en la misma mesa y espera a que aquel chico aparezca. El mesero Len se acerca a tomar su orden, pero ella le informa que desea esperar. A la 1:00 pm aparece Kaito, con aspecto deprimente y decaído, parece que no ha dormido en toda la noche.]_

-Es el destino – dice Luka con una sonrisa tétrica

_[Mientras tanto Kaito toma asiento en el mismo lugar de ayer, frente a la mesa de Luka, claro que él no se percata de eso, esta tan perdido en sus pensamientos, encerrado en su propio mundo.]_

Miku, yo no quería que te fueras a la gira mundial sin expresarte mis deseos de convertirte en mi esposa... sin tan solo tuviera el dinero necesario te hubiera comprado un anillo decente para pedir tu mano antes de tu partida. Miku das vueltas en mi cabeza, no he podido dormir por pensar que no estarás aquí 6 meses… por no tener la posición económica para mantenerte en la vida que estas acostumbrada… por saber que nadie apoya nuestra relación excepto mi amiga Meiko… por saber que tendré que posponer mi plan de hacerte mi esposa… ya ni siquiera tengo ganas de sonreír.

_[Como Luka está sentada enfrente de la mesa de Kaito, ella comienza a fantasear que los dos están sentados uno en frente del otro, solo que en una mesa muy larga como solían comer las parejas en épocas antiguas. Imagina que están en su primera cita, y sueña despierta que están platicando entre ellos. Cuando Kaito pide su café, inmediatamente Luka llama al mesero para pedir ella, así cuando el mesero Len trae ambos pedidos, pareciera que los lleva a una sola mesa, en la cita imaginaria.]_

-Kaito eres tan elocuente – imagina la pobre chica

_[Como ya ha "arreglado" las cosas con Gakupo, Luka se siente libre de "tener una relación" con Kaito, por eso al terminar el café decide seguirlo todo el día, al término de ese día Luka fantasea que ella y Kaito comienzan a ser novio. A partir de ese día imagina que "deciden" verse todos los días en el café a la 1:00 pm que es la hora en la que Kaito termina su jornada laboral. Terminando el café, sigue a Kaito a todos lados, siempre detrás de él para que no se percate de su presencia, lo observa todo el tiempo, se sienta enfrente de él, y en otras ocasiones cerca de él lo más posible para que él no se percate de ella, pero lo suficiente para escuchar sus conversaciones y poder conocerlo cada vez más y más, registra todo en su "Diario Kaito", y aleja a cualquier chica cercana a Kaito]_

_[Después de meses Luka se siente tranquila de ver que Kaito es soltero y parece no estar interesado en ninguna chica, discretamente le toma fotos y elabora un muñeco tamaño real de él. No solo va a los mismos lugares que Kaito, sino que también provoca situaciones tales como comprar lo mismo que él y pedir justo después de que lo ha hecho él para que pareciera que estaban en citas. Imagina conversaciones entre los dos y al final del día acompaña a Kaito a su casa y se despide como si fueran novios, pero todo está en su imaginación.]_

_[Por otro lado Kaito absorto en sus problemas no parece tener tiempo ni interés para fijarse en lo que ocurre a su alrededor, nunca se percata de la presencia de Luka, ni siquiera conoce su cara. Kaito nunca se percató de la presencia de Luka, y todo pudo seguir así pero después de tres meses, con la muerte de Meiko y sabiendo que Miku tardaría solo 3 meses más, empieza a salir de su depresión y su atención es mejor, pero no lo suficiente por lo que solo le provoca una extraña sensación que no puede darle nombre. Se siente observado todo el tiempo, y le inquieta la "mala suerte" que parecen tener las chicas que están a su alrededor, sin saber que todo es porque Luka lo acosa sin que se dé cuenta y porque toda esa "mala suerte" ha sido por causa de Luka.]_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-

**_Miku / Kaito_**

**_viernes 16. Actualidad_**

* * *

-No vi la hora, tengo que ir con Master a grabar

-Miku… sólo llamo a Len para pedir la cuenta

-No te preocupes, enviare a alguien a que pague

-Pero Miku…

-Vamos Kaito, tenemos que decirle a Master lo de la boda para que haga los preparativos adecuados.

_[Miku le termina convenciendo y la pareja sale del Café seguidos por Luka quien se levanta por impulso. El mesero Len llega segundos después con el café de Luka, pero ella ya se ha marchado]_

-Pero que chica tan rara sigo sin entender su comportamiento… ¿Y Kaito? ya no está… en definitiva hoy es uno de los días más raros…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-

**_Kaito / Miku_**

**_Martes 15 (en el parque Kyouki)_**

**_Cuatro meses después_**

* * *

_[Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Luka supo que Kaito tenía una novia, la Idol de la música Miku Hatsune. Cuando la feliz pareja anuncio su compromiso a Master (el representante de Miku) este no muy contento con la noticia decide hacer pública la relación de Miku y Kaito. Nadie ha perdido el tiempo en estos meses, Master ha planeado una gran boda, la cual se celebrará dentro de dos meses… o al menos eso es lo que piensa la feliz pareja, ya que Luka también ha estado aprovechando estos meses para sus propios planes, pensó en la forma más cruel y sádica de eliminar a Miku, y en cómo podría lograrlo siguiéndola a todas partes aprendiendo su rutina.]_

_[Ya es invierno, después de tomar su café Kaito ha ido a la estudio de grabación para recoger a Miku, para ir al Parque Kyouki. Los arboles cubiertos por las bellas flores de Sakura han sido sustituidos por la nieve, mientras recorren el parque tomados de la mano, la pareja platica entusiasmada por la boda y sus futuros planes. Se detienen debajo de un árbol y aún tomados de la mano mirando en diferentes direcciones, ambos piensan en darse un beso, pero Master les ha advertido que deben ser prudentes, más aun por la "inapropiada" escena que armaron en el Café el día que Kaito le pidió matrimonio a Miku. Incitados por lo prohibido, el deseo y la pasión ganan, fundiéndose en un beso profundo e intenso. Al finalizar Kaito dice:]_

-Ya va a anochecer, discúlpame Miku tengo que ir a mi trabajo a cubrir las horas extras nocturnas

-Kaito, ya te dije que no es necesario yo puedo…

-Miku por favor… de por si me siento mal por no poder irte a dejar a tu casa… Miku te amo

-Yo también te amo Kaito

_[No muy lejos de ellos, se encuentra Luka en cuclillas, agarrando sus piernas sin soportar ver aquella escena, pero sabe que necesita guardar aquellas fuerzas y ese odio, ya que hoy es el gran día que ha planeado para deshacerse de una vez por todas del "obstáculo" entre Kaito y ella.]_

_[Miku y Kaito se despiden con otro apasionado beso y con un abrazo que parece durar una eternidad para Luka, al final cada uno se va por direcciones opuestas. Luka sabía que justo los sábados Miku regresaba a su casa sola y al estar muy cerca Miku se iba caminando. Aunque las calles están totalmente desiertas Miku tiene la sensación de ser observada, voltea pero está sola.]_

Creo que la gira de 6 meses me ha afectado, desde que llegue a Japón tengo una sensación muy rara, como si alguien me siguiera a todos lados… se que al ser famosa debería estar acostumbrada, pero no es lo mismo de siempre, es una sensación siniestra. Temo que un fan obsesionado me este siguiendo... si las cosas se complican creo que tendré que llamar a la policía… ¿o debería contratar a un guardaespaldas?… Lo que se hace por la música. Igual solo estoy exagerando y es un paparazzi que busca la noticia de mi boda con Kaito.

_[Miku escucha que su celular suena, lo saca para revisar y sonríe al ver que es un mensaje de amor de Kaito, antes de que pueda terminar de leerlo siente un golpe en la cabeza y todo se oscurece. Luka guarda el celular de Miku que se ha caído y arrastra a la Idol sin conciencia hasta un auto que está estacionado en la esquina, la sube al auto y conduce con cautela en esa noche fría y lúgubre.]_

_Continuara..._


	8. Capítulo 8 (Privación)

**Privación:**_ "La privación sensorial de alguno de los cinco sentidos es un arma de dos filos, todo depende del método, la intensidad, la duración y de las intenciones de quien lo este realizando."_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. "Privación"**

_Miku / Luka_

_Miércoles 16_

* * *

_[Miku despierta y lo último que recuerda es haber sentido un golpe en la cabeza y que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía, teme haberse quedado ciega por el golpe ya que no ve absolutamente nada, tarda un tiempo en percatarse de lo que está pasando, no puede ni oír, ni ver, ni hablar porque está amordazada, vendada de los ojos y con tapones en los oídos, se siente totalmente extraña, es una sensación que no había sentido antes, se da cuenta que además está amarrada de las manos, temiendo haber sido secuestrada.]_

_[El tiempo transcurría lentamente para Miku quien no entendía porque seguía en esa situación, ni porque nadie se había presentado, ante la desesperación y la incertidumbre decide intentar moverse pero no puede ubicarse adecuadamente en el espacio/tiempo, ya ni siquiera puede sentir donde concluye su cuerpo, su percepción se empieza a deformar. Miku siente que ha estado así durante dos días, tiene miedo de dormir por las pesadillas intensas las cuales ya no está segura de sí las ha visto dormida o despierta, presiente que en cualquier momento va a perder la cordura.]_

_[Cuando cree que todo está perdido, siente como alguien le quita los tapones de oídos y la venda de los ojos, cree ingenuamente que se trata de Kaito quien ha llegado a rescatarla. Abre los ojos y los vuelve a cerrar inmediatamente, pues después de tanta oscuridad la luz es tan intensa que siente como si le estuviera quemando los ojos, enseguida percibe un ruido muy fuerte y molesto, quiere tapar sus oídos pero no puede hacerlo porque sigue amarrada. Poco a poco los estímulos de luz y ruido disminuyen hasta que ya no son molestos, es entonces cuando escucha una voz desconocida.]_

-Pensé que si ponía luz y ruido lograrías adaptarte más rápido, pero creo que lo he hecho al revés, era empezar con estímulo leve, no intenso jajaja

_[Miku sigue totalmente desorientada y perdida, no logra comprender que es lo que está ocurriendo, Luka suspira un tanto decepcionada y dice:]_

-Pero si no has estado más de 12 horas privada de tres de tus sentidos, tuve que parar porque estabas teniendo alucinaciones… que mente tan débil.

_[Luka se desespera porque Miku no responde a nada de lo que ella dice, solo espera que no se le haya pasado la mano con la privación sensorial a la que ha sometido a Miku, por el bien del plan. Decide seguir con lo que ya había planeado.]_

_[Luka desata a Miku y la arrastra unos cuantos metros hacia donde están colgando cinco listones y cadenas, como Miku aun sigue desorientada no opone resistencia alguna. Luka amarra cada uno de los extremos a las muñecas, tobillos y cuello de Miku como si esta fuera un títere. Después de una hora Miku ya puede ver, oír y hablar bien.]_

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué quieres?... Si llamas a Master mi representante pagará lo que sea… sólo…

-Crees que todo gira en torno al dinero, de seguro así has engañado a Kaito para que se fijara en ti.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kaito?

_[Luka cambia su semblante molesto y lleno de odio, a uno más relajado, con una mirada siniestra y acompañado de una voz tétrica dice:]_

-Tú eres un obstáculo que debo eliminar para que Kaito y yo estemos juntos.

-De que estás hablando ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué…?

-YO ERA MUY FELIZ CON KAITO HASTA QUE APARECISTE TÚ MALDITA MIKU HATSUNE

_[Luka vuelve a respirar profundamente, más tranquila y relajada sigue hablando.]_

-Soy Luka y Kaito es mi alma gemela, desde hace 10 meses el destino hizo que nos conociéramos, tenemos tantas cosas en común… aunque Kaito aun no me conozca… ni sepa de mi existencia.

-Pero que estás diciendo… ESTAS LOCA KAITO NI SIQUIERA TE CONOCE… como puedes decir….

-Lo he seguido a todos lados sin que él se diera cuenta… como te seguí a ti estos meses para poder aprender tu rutina… pero basta ya de estar hablando tanto, que no te he traído aquí para eso.

[Luka se acerca a Miku y la toma por la barbilla]

-Miku Hatsune eres una "Idol" en la música… ¿Una "Idol" o "I'Doll"?**

-¿De qué hablas?

-Que eres tan linda que pareces Doll (muñeca)… claro yo soy más linda que tú… pero aun así Kaito ha decidido elegirte a ti.

-Por favor suéltame, estás loca… cómo Kaito te iba a preferir a ti si ni siquiera te conoce…

-CÁLLATE… linda y tierna Doll

_[Miku se queda callada, no por las palabras sino porque Luka la mira con unos ojos tan penetrantes y llenos de locura, con una mirada tan terrorífica que Miku espera lo peor, pero lo que se imagina que Luka le puede hacer se queda tan inocente en comparación con lo que planea Luka]_

-Una muñeca – dice Luka con voz tétrica.

_Ahora no solo con una mirada, sino con una sonrisa totalmente espeluznante Luka dice:]_

-Espera aquí linda muñeca… jajaja como si las muñecas pudieran moverse solas, que tonta Luka

_[Luka sale de la habitación y Miku solo puede esperar con un temor inimaginable, a los pocos minutos Luka vuelve a entrar a la habitación, trae un simple lápiz de cera común y corriente. Miku está confundida, Luka habla con mirada siniestra]_

-Lo primero que se debe hacer es marcar las líneas articulares de Miku I-Doll es lo esencial, para eso es necesario quitarte la ropa…

-¡Alto!... ¿Qué dices...?

_[Luka guarda el lápiz de cera en su ropa y comienza a desvestir a Miku, esta intenta resistirse ya que aun con ropa hace un frio extremo. Luka sin problemas despoja de su ropa a Miku, cuando le quita el sujetador hace un comentario]_

-¿Eres copa A?... Miku ni siquiera eres mujer… ¿Qué mujer respetable tiene unos pechos de niña? Jajaja en verdad que soy la única y mejor mujer para Kaito, no una niña como tú.

_[Miku no puede responder esta temblando sin control, pero no solo porque esta desnuda y el frio le cala hasta los huesos, sino por el miedo.]_

-¿Pero qué te pasa Miku I-Doll tienes frio?... Sé que es invierno pero no te preocupes pronto dejaras de temblar lalala…

_[Mientras Luka dice eso se da media vuelta y toma una vela que está en una mesa en la habitación, con mirada espeluznante da vuelta hacia Miku y con la otra mano saca el lápiz de cera de su ropa, lo coloca sobre la vela para derretir la punta, y en cuanto empieza a gotear la cera pronuncia:]_

-¡EMPECEMOS!

_[Luka toma la mano de miku y acerca el lápiz de cera marcando las líneas de articulación que tienen las muñecas. Miku grita mientras la cera hirviendo carcome la piel poco a poco, con lagrimas en los ojos Miku empieza a gritar desesperada:]_

-¡AH! PARA YA POR FAVOR, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE… ¡AY! ¡DETENTE!... POR FAVOR…

-Linda muñequita nadie te va a salvar

_[Luka tararea una melodía tétrica mientras se divierte con el espectáculo de gemidos y gritos de Miku, algunos de ellos son cortados por el intenso dolor. Con una sonrisa burlona Luka dice:]_

-Miku I-Doll que muñeca tan ingrata resultaste ser, me deberías estar agradeciendo porque con el intenso calor ya no estás temblando de frio.

_[Luka vuelve a quemar el lápiz de cera y sigue esparciendo la cera a la altura del codo, las axilas, las piernas, las rodillas y los tobillos para simular las articulaciones de una Doll. Por el intenso calor de la cera la piel se carcome a mayor profundidad. Miku no deja de gritar mientras Luka se burla:]_

-Miku I-Doll como es que no puedes soportarlo, pero si solo es el comienzo… aún falta mucho para que te conviertas en una linda muñequita.

_[Luka ya ha terminado de marcar las líneas pero sigue remarcando algunas partes con el lápiz de cera hirviendo solo por diversión.]_

-¡Ah! A-yu-da de-de-tente ya, estás loca

-Tranquila, pero si ya he acabado… la primera parte, jajaja. Vamos al segundo paso.

_[Con mirada totalmente desquiciada Luka saca de su ropa un bisturí. Miku mira con horror y dice:]_

-¿Para qué quieres eso?…

-Miku I-Doll se que eres una muñeca que puede mover sus articulaciones sin ningún problema… pero… las marcas de articulación eran necesarias porque las formas de las uniones siguen sin tener la forma adecuada para una muñeca como tú.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR DÉJAME IR!

-Tranquila eres una muñequita y no puedes sentir dolor… estás vacía por dentro, jajaja

_[Luka toma la mano de Miku y toca su muñeca con el dedo por el puro placer de que escuchar a Miku gritar del dolor, presionando la carne carcomida, arranca un pedazo de carne que ya estaba a punto de caerse. Luka pone el bisturí frente a los ojos de Miku y lo mueve lentamente hacia la muñeca para que Miku no deje de ver. Luka realiza los cortes no muy profundos, pero si lo suficiente como para que puedan caer unas gotas de sangre en cada uno de sus cortes.]_

-Linda Doll no llores, las muñecas no hacen eso… tampoco gritan, pero disfruto mucho escucharte, por lo que no te cortare las cuerdas vocales… no aun… pero tus ojos no son los adecuados…

-No por favor… Kaito ayúdame…

_[Luka molesta al escuchar el nombre de su amado pronunciado por aquella chica que le quito su felicidad, solo le motiva a hacer los cortes con total lentitud para alargar la tortura de Miku, con cada corte Luka disfruta más y más de los gritos y gemidos de dolor, a la par, las lagrimas y sangre empiezan a fluir del cuerpo de Miku con mayor intensidad. Luka corta y arranca pedazos de carne, cuando aún no termina de realizar todos los cortes necesarios Miku se desmaya por el intenso dolor, espera morir de una vez por todas, pero eso no está en los planes de Luka… no aun.]_

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Juego de palabras en el idioma inglés, modificando la forma de escribir Idol ("Idolo") por I'Doll ("Yo muñeca")_


	9. Capítulo 9 (Tortura)

**Tortura: **"Sí_ el arte se caracteriza por ser único, ser creativo, ser creación del hombre con intensión de transmitir sentimientos, etc., ¿Por qué algunos tipos de tortura no se consideran arte?"_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. "Tortura"**

**_Miku / Luka_**

**_Jueves 17_**

* * *

_[Miku no despierta hasta el día siguiente, es de día o eso parece ya que la luz del sol se filtra por una ventana en la parte superior de la habitación, pero esta no ilumina el lúgubre lugar. Miku despierta de golpe, desorientada, apenas pudiendo recordar lo que había pasado, sin saber sí todo ha sido real o tan solo ha sido una pesadilla.]_

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Estaré muerta ya?... o… ¿todo fue un simple sueño?... He sido torturada pero no puedo sentir dolor… en realidad no siento nada.

_[No puede ver mucho por la falta de luz, intenta incorporarse pero las ataduras no se lo permiten, se queda esperando, no tiene muchas opciones en realidad. Luka activa el interruptor de luz cuando entra a la habitación y le habla con tono burlón:]_

-Linda Doll ya despertaste, muy bien, hace rato estabas en un estado total de muñeca… inerte, sin movimiento, por lo que jugué un rato contigo.

_[Miku no entiende por qué Luka tiene una mirada de total satisfacción, al voltear hacia la derecha se da cuenta entonces de las palabras de Luka.]_

-… y, y, y,… ¿mi, mi bra… bra… brazo izquierdo?

_[Dice Miku tartamudeando con expresión atónita ante la consternación al no ver su extremidad, de modo totalmente contrario Luka con voz sínica y apenas pudiendo contener la risa le responde:]_

-Ups… apenas si he jugando un poco contigo y te has desbaratado, que Doll tan corriente y de mala calidad resultaste ser, jajaja.

-Por favor déjame ir… quédate con Kaito, yo no lo volveré a buscar, me alejare de él.

-Shhh… aun no termino de jugar, sino porque pararía temporalmente le hemorragia y te aplicaría un analgésico.

-Por favor déjame…

_[Luka sale de la habitación antes de que Miku pudiera terminar de hablar, no obstante casi enseguida vuelve a entrar con las manos detrás de su espalda ocultando algo. Con total expresión de felicidad Luka le muestra lo que trae y le dice:]_

-Mira lo que tengo aquí mi linda Miku Doll, es cabello sintético color aguamarina, es precioso tan largo y brillante, mejor que tu cabello natural.

-¿Y para qué lo quieres…?

_[Con su brazo derecho temblando por el miedo Miku toca su cabeza, se percata entonces de que ya no tiene cabello y está completamente calva.]_

-¿y mi cabello?... ¿para qué me lo has quitado?

_[Luka no le responde, se da vuelta para tomar una vela, gira y con vela en mano se acerca lentamente a Miku mirándola y sonriendo de forma siniestra.]_

-¿Sabes cómo se coloca el cabello a las Dolls?

-…

_[Como no hay respuesta, Luka se desespera y deja caer una gota de la cera de vela sobre la mano de Miku, quien grita ante el ardor de la cera.] _

-No lo sé… usan una peluca…

-Sí algunas, ¿pero conoces otro procedimiento?

-No… no sé…

_[Luka deja el cabello sintético y la vela sobre una mesa, para poderle explicar con movimientos de las manos otro método mucho más elaborado.]_

-Las Dolls tienen pequeños orificios alrededor en toda la cabeza, se toma el cabello sintético y mechón por mechón a través de una maquina lo introducen uno por uno en los agujeros, estos se fijan con nudos, entrelazando los mechones o se pegan dependiendo de la calidad del fabricante.

_[Miku parece entender lo que planea Luka, por lo que suplica con la esperanza de que la deje ir.]_

-Me iré lejos y no volveré nunca, Kaito será tuyo, sólo tendrá ojos para ti, pero déjame ir… ¿Sí?

-Sí

-¿En verdad me dejaras ir?

-Sí… se coloca mechón por mechón, sé que es un trabajo muy complicado y laborioso, más porque no tengo la maquina, pero mi linda Miku Doll es justo lo que necesitas para sustituir tu cabello sin vida por uno con más brillo como el sintético.

-No… por favor…

-Pero que dices, después de que pensé en ti. No te preocupes improvisare y quedaras mucho mejor.

_[Luka toma un mechón de cabello sintético y la vela, deja caer una pequeña gota sobre la cabeza calva de Miku, al instante grita de dolor.]_

-¡Ah! No lo hagas…

-No… estoy olvidando un paso… ¡Ah! Cierto

_[Saca de su ropa un pequeño frasco de vidrio con gotero, mientras lo abre habla para sí misma:]_

-Pero que tonta Luka, has olvidado que esta Doll no tiene orificios, la cera es el pegamento, jajaja.

_[Luka retira la cera arrancándola, lo que provoca más dolor a Miku, pero no tanto como cuando vierte una pequeña gota del líquido del frasco en la cabeza de Miku, este le hace una quemadura formando un orificio, vuelve a poner otra gota de cera de vela, que como dijo usa de pegamento para poder fijar el mechón que en seguida coloca.]_

-¡AH! – grita muy fuerte Miku desando poderse arrancar el cuero cabelludo

-¿Tanto te duele?... pero si aun tienes un poco de anestesia circulando en tu cuerpo, descuida el dolor aumentará poco a poco de forma gradual en cuanto el efecto haya pasado, jajaja.

_[Luka continúa dejando caer gotas del líquido del frasco seguidas de la cera hirviendo de la vela, para colocar los mechones de cabello en toda la cabeza calva de Miku, Luka lo realiza con total satisfacción, la cual aumenta por los incesables gritos de dolor de Miku y sus lágrimas fluyendo. La aplicación del cabello continua durante un buen rato, el dolor es cada vez más intenso pues la anestesia va perdiendo su efecto, cuando termina de poner todo el cabello sintético Luka va por un espejo para mostrarle el resultado a Miku.]_

-¿Vez? Deberías agradecerme, ahora tu cabello es perfecto, no como la aberración que cargabas.

-… – Miku no puede hablar por el dolor.

-Te va a doler más, la anestesia aun continua, las heridas se han abierto por la presión de tus gritos, por lo que la hemorragia va a aumentar igual.

-N-o… a-y-u-d-a… – dice Miku de forma pausada

-Dime mi linda Miku Doll ¿Cuál piensas que va a ser la causa de tu muerte? ¿Morirás desangrada? ¿O acaso será por el intenso dolor?... jajaja.

_[Miku se encuentra atónita ya no puede emitir sonido alguno, tampoco puede moverse, le aterra la idea de morir de cualquiera de las dos maneras.]_

-Pero si te has puesto pálida jajaja, tranquila es mentira, no morirás por ninguna de esas dos formas, no te permitiré morir… no aun claro…

_[Miku no para de temblar por muchas razones, porque no tiene ropa, porque le duele todo el cuerpo, pero principalmente por el miedo. Luka mira a Miku con mirada totalmente perdida, toma su cara por los cachetes y la barbilla y le dice:]_

- No te preocupes que ya solo faltan los ojos, hay que cambiarlos por los de una muñeca… pero no será lo último, no, claro que no, porque aun falta la sorpresa final que tengo preparada para ti jajaja.

_[Luka toma el bisturí de su bolsillo, lo acerca al ojo de Miku mientras ella mueve la cabeza asustada.]_

-Si te mueves te puedo lastimar linda Doll.

_[Luka sostiene la cara de Miku con mayor firmeza, con la otra mano introduce el bisturí en el ojo de Miku, los gritos de ella aumentan. La mano que usaba Luka para sostener la cara la usa ahora para forzar a Miku a abrir su ojo derecho, le retira el ojo metiendo el bisturí y pasándolo alrededor del ojo. La sangre salpica manchando a Luka.]_

-Mira lo que has hecho Doll, ahora me tendré que cambiar de ropa, pero tendrá que esperar.

_[Luka retira completamente el ojo de Miku y lo sustituye por uno de cristal de muñeca, la sangre sigue salpicando manchando cada vez más a Luka, quien antes de irse cura a Miku para que no muera desangrada, al terminar sale de la habitación tarareando alegre. Miku se queda en la habitación totalmente sola con sus pensamientos y su dolor.]_

Todo duele, la sangre que escurre de mi brazo esta goteando lentamente, la anestesia ya ha pasando totalmente, incrementando el dolor y la agonía. La cabeza comienza a estallarme, siento cada orificio y cada mechón como si lo estuvieran haciendo en este mismo momento una y otra vez. Ya ni siquiera tengo fuerza para gritar, cada vez duele más, quiero morir se que ya no hay ninguna esperanza de que pueda salir con vida de aquí.

_[Las lágrimas de Miku caen lentamente, goteando aun más que la sangre. Luka entra a la habitación, trae puesta la vestimenta de Miku y su cabello.] _

-Es obvio que tu ropa me queda mejor que a ti zorra, aunque tuve que arreglarlo bastante en especial de la cintura y del pecho, porque tú tienes cuerpo de niña, yo soy toda una mujer… una mujer con el corazón roto por culpa de una niña.

_[La mirada de Luka se torna más perdida, Miku ya no puede ni imaginar que pasa por aquella mente tan torcida, ya ni siquiera puede imaginar algo peor de lo que ahorita está sintiendo.]_

-Por tu culpa mi corazón se ha roto, ahora yo romperé el tuyo L-I-T-E-R-A-L-M-E-N-T-E.

-Basta, ya no aguanto más… por favor mátame de una vez por todas, por favor.

-Es lo más prudente que has pedido, así de que creo que ya es hora de cumplir tu suplica.

_[Luka toma un mazo con pinchos, lo coloca en el pecho de Miku y empieza a girarlo de derecha a izquierda con una sonrisa maniaca, Miku grita, Luka continua girando a la par los gritos aumentan de intensidad, cuando casi llega al corazón gira un poco más el mazo para poder tomar el corazón con su mano, lo jala con firmeza con intención de arrancarlo, este se resiste, y ella lo sigue jalando. La última expresión de Miku es un grito agudo, porque muere en el momento en el que Luka termina arrancando su corazón del pecho. Luka deja caer al suelo el mazo y el corazón, con una sonrisa totalmente tétrica termina diciendo:] _

-Listo mi amado Kaito ya podemos estar juntos, ahora entre nosotros no hay nada, ni nadie que se interponga.

_Continuara..._


	10. Capítulo 10 (Inferencia)

**Inferencia:**_ "A veces no es necesario decir una mentira, solo debes de decir las palabras adecuadas y esperar a que la otra persona infiera, dejándola vivir en su propio error."_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. "Inferencia"**

**_Luka_**

**_Jueves 17_**

**_Ese mismo día en la noche_**

* * *

_[Luka mira con orgullo el cuerpo completamente inerte de Miku que se encuentra postrado a sus pies, luego gira su cabeza hacia su mano derecha llena de sangre, sobre la cual aun se encuentra el corazón de Miku que a pesar de haber dejado de latir y de moverse, aun escurre sangre de este, Luka lo estruja y luego lo avienta al suelo pisándolo con tanta rabia como si eso aun pudiera lastimar a Miku.]_

-Hubiera querido hacerla sufrir más, se que ella se merecía aun más dolor y sufrimiento, pero el tiempo está transcurriendo y aun me faltan muchas cosas por arreglar para mi boda con Kaito.

_[Luka prepara sus instrumentos quirúrgicos, y extrae uno a uno los órganos del cuerpo de Miku, con sumo cuidado con el fin de no dañar el cuerpo más de lo necesario, puesto que lo necesita en perfectas condiciones. Realiza cortes muy sutiles y extrae con cuidado jalando con instrumentos quirúrgicos, cuando todo el órgano ya ha salido lo arroja al suelo con total desprecio, mientras dice:]_

-Mi amado Kaito era forzoso deshacerme de ella, sino tu nunca me hubieras permitido abrazarte ni mucho menos besarte, porque esa chica era un estorbo en nuestra relación.

_[Aunque ya no puede circular la sangre por el cuerpo de Miku, esta queda esparcida por todo el suelo, aun no ha coagulado y puede derramarse por las heridas, manchando también el cuerpo desnudo de Miku. Cuando Luka termina de retirar todos los órganos, literalmente desarma a Miku, extrayendo las extremidades, y enjuagándolas para poderlas rodear con látex, y así poderlas plastificar, hace lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo que retiro de Miku cuando aún estaba viva. Mientras espera a que las partes sequen, Luka se dedica a limpiar la habitación, antes de que los órganos se echen a perder y el olor se impregne. Terminada la tarea, con las articulaciones y uniones ya hechas, las extremidades listas y plastificadas, Luka arma a Miku y la viste con un disfraz de la Idol que compró días antes de secuestrar a Miku, quien ha dejado de ser una Idol para ser una Dollfie al pie de la letra.]_

_[Luka abandona aquella habitación dejando a Miku Doll "versión tamaño real" sentada sobre una silla. Camina en línea recta hacia su habitación, entra y se dirige hacia el escritorio de dónde saca el celular de Miku, se encuentra apagado, ya que Luka no quería que entraran las llamadas. Lo enciende y abre la sección de contactos, selecciona "Master" y escribe un mensaje:]_

Miku: "Master estoy en Sapporo con Kaito, no tenia señal, espero no haberte preocupado, necesito vacaciones. XOXO."

_[Lo envía, y vuelve a ir a contactos, esta vez selecciona "Kaito" y escribe otro mensaje:]_

Miku: "Kaito estoy en Sapporo con Master, te explico todo en un correo, descuida estaré a tiempo para nuestra boda, te amo."

_[Luka lo envía con mucha emoción esperando una respuesta inmediata, más aún por la desaparición de Miku, pero Kaito no responde, Luka sigue esperando hasta que la tristeza la invade, desanimada decide sólo enviar el correo e irse a dormir desalentada.]_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-

**Kaito**

**_Viernes 18_**

**_Al siguiente día en la mañana_**

* * *

_[Kaito se quedo dormido la noche anterior sin ver el mensaje supuestamente de parte de Miku, ha estado buscándola desesperadamente desde hace 2 días, teme que le haya pasado algo y se siente culpable por no haberla acompañado a su casa el último día que se vieron. Ya fue a buscar a Master, pero Luka empleando mentiras se las ha ingeniado con un supuesto jugoso contrato, para que este saliera de Japón. Al despertar como Kaito sigue preocupado tarda unos minutos en ver el mensaje en su celular, cuando por fin logra leerlo se tranquiliza.] _

-¿Me ha enviado un correo?

_[Se le hace extraño que Miku le envíe un correo en lugar de llamarle por teléfono, no le da importancia, lo único que le importa es que se encuentra bien. Abre su correo electrónico y lee el correo:]_

Miku: "Amor mío, espero no haberte preocupado, estoy en Sapporo, se presentó un concierto de beneficencia de forma inesperada y no pude avisarte, tuve que apagar el celular porque volé en avión. Como te comenté, tranquilo, no tienes de que preocuparte, estaré a tiempo para nuestra boda. Kaito te amo."

_[Cuando termina Kaito suspira profundamente, tiene muchas emociones encontradas, miedo (por la repentina desaparición), felicidad (porque está bien), enojo (por no haberle informado), tristeza (por no saber cuándo es que va a regresar). Al final con la conjunción de todas sus emociones, y en parte guiado por su egoísmo, solo escribe:]_

Kaito: "Yo solo espero que regreses pronto."

_[Kaito lo envía sin más, está a punto de cerrar su correo porque tiene planeado salir, pero de forma instantánea le llega la respuesta. Lee el contenido:]_

Miku: "Amor mío aun no tengo una fecha para regresar, pero no te preocupes te voy a enviar un regalo para que no me extrañes, es lo nuevo que va a salir al mercado. Lo envíe ayer así de que ya no ha de tardar."

_[Kaito sigue extrañado con la conducta de Miku, es un comportamiento totalmente contrario a la Miku que él conoce, responde el correo con un secante "OK". La curiosidad hace que cambie de opinión, decidiendo esperar en casa. En menos de una hora llega el tan anhelado paquete, es bastante grande, lo abre con impaciencia, pero con mucho cuidado, cuando termina y ve el contenido encuentra a una Dollfie, la admira por un momento, toma su celular y le envía un mensaje al celular de Miku.]_

Kaito: "Esta hermosa, es tan idéntica a ti, en verdad qué hicieron un gran trabajo."

_[Kaito se queda perdido contemplando a la Doll, le parece inquietante que un objeto le provoque un sentimiento de familiaridad y tristeza a la vez, pero lo atribuye al parecido idéntico a Miku, no obstante, como no es Miku, piensa que le trae nostalgia su ausencia. Sale del trance cuando su celular suena.]_

Miku: "Es la primera en ser fabricada, sabía que te gustaría. Es un obsequio anticipado por el concierto."

Kaito: "¿Cuando regresarás?"

Miku: "No te preocupes, estaré a tiempo para la boda. Voy a estar ocupada, pero pensaré en ti todos los días sin falta. Kaito te voy a extrañar."

Kaito: "Yo también. Ya te extraño Miku."

_[Kaito piensa en llamar a Master, ya que el debe saber la fecha exacta del regreso, pero decide no hacerlo, por suerte para Luka, sino sus planes se echarían a perder. Kaito contempla la Doll una vez más antes de salir hacia el café Sutoka.]_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: -:-:-:-

**Kaito / Luka**

**_Martes 13_**

**_A una semana para la fecha de la boda._**

* * *

_[Ya han pasado casi 2 meses, Luka sigue charlando de forma esporádica con Kaito haciéndose pasar por Miku, siempre haciéndole saber cuánto lo ama, lo extraña y cuan ansiosa esta por la boda. Kaito por su parte, ya no sabe qué hacer con sus sentimientos, se siente extraño, no sabe si es por la ausencia de Miku, o por la Doll que le perturba cada vez que la mira, la cual ha decidido apartar de su vista, por más que le encante, lo hace sentir mal. Kaito ha empezado a sentir esa extraña sensación que no puede describir.]_

_[Después del café habitual en Sutoka Kaito sale de la cafetería, va caminando por la calle con Luka detrás de él como siempre. Luka se siente un poco frustrada porque nunca se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, pero se tranquiliza pensando que ya sólo falta una semana para que sean marido y mujer.]_

-Amor, ¿Dime porque nunca miras hacia atrás?

_[Al llegar al final de la calle, Kaito gira en dirección hacia el parque Kyouki, en aquella esquina el destino se pone en contra de Luka. Kaito choca con alguien, es ni más ni menos que Master, el cual sorprendido lo primero que le pregunta al chico es:]_

-¿Ya regresaron?... y… ¿dónde está Miku?...

_[Kaito desconcertado, responde apresuradamente:]_

-De que hablas, se supone que Miku estaba contigo, en Sapporo…en una gira…

-Kaito, pero que dices… ella dijo que estaba de vacaciones contigo… en Sapporo…

_[Los tres se quedan en shock, Luka porque sus planes se ven arruinados con ese fatídico encuentro que se le ha escapado de las manos, Kaito y Master porque están desconcertados, no logran entender que está pasando, teniendo una duda mutua:]_

-¿Dónde está Miku?

-¿Dónde está Miku?

_[Luka asustada sale corriendo en dirección contraria, mientras los chicos se quedan discutiendo.]_

-Kaito, tenemos que llamar a la policía, sino…

-Espera Master… supuestamente he estado hablando con Miku, he recibido mensajes desde su celular y correos desde su cuenta, sino es ella, la pueden tener secuestrada, y si se enteran le podrían hacer daño.

-¿Entonces… nos quedamos de brazos cruzados?

-No, tengo un plan.

_[Kaito saca su celular y empieza a escribirle un mensaje supuestamente a Miku, para comprobar de una vez por todas si se trata de ella.]_

Kaito: "Hola mi vida, ¿cómo estás?"

_[Kaito lo envía esperando respuesta, Luka ya ha corrido como 5 cuadras cuando recibe el mensaje, al leerlo piensa que todo se ha arreglado y que Kaito no sospecha que ella no es Miku, por lo que decide continua felizmente con la conversación.]_

Miku: "Hola Kaito, muy bien, pero estoy ocupada, buenas noticias hoy regreso."

Kaito: "Que alegría, te esperaré con ansias."

Miku: "Yo también, cuento las horas."

Kaito: "Al menos no fue tan pesado como la vez que te fuiste de gira 6 meses."

Kaito: "¿Recuerdas que te dije cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto?"

_[Luka siente que se le mueve el piso.]_

-Maldita sea… porque tuve que matar a esa zorra.

_[Luka intenta imaginar la situación, y arriesgarse aplicando una frase bastante común en el contexto.]_

Miku: "Que me amabas mucho, me deseabas buena suerte, y esperabas que regresara pronto. Tan lindo como siempre."

Kaito: "Tú no eres Miku"

Miku: "Pero que locuras dices Amor."

Kaito: "¿Dónde está Miku? Dime, te daré lo que quieras."

Miku: "De que hablas... Kaito... ¿no ves que somos almas gemelas?"

_[Kaito ya no responde, sabe que es inútil seguir insistiendo.]_

-Master, no es Miku…

-Kaito tenemos que encontrarla…

-Sabes lo caprichosa que es, hay periodos donde desaparece, puede que solo haya perdido sus cosas.

-Si nos dividimos la búsqueda será más efectiva.

_[Kaito busca todo el día en cualquier lugar que pase por su mente. Luka sigue insistiendo con llamadas, mensajes y correos, pero Kaito ya no le responde, la pobre chica tiene esperanza de hacerlo recapacitar.]_

Miku: "Te amo, te necesito ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?... no me ignores... sabes que tu también me necesitas."

_[Al no haber respuesta Luka decide acelerar el plan, va a su casa por las cosas necesarias, cuando las tiene se dirige a la casa de Kaito, en el camino el destino le sonríe otra vez a su favor, permitiéndole poder ejecutar un paso extra del plan, Master ya no puede seguir interfiriendo en su felicidad con Kaito.]_

_[Después de tanta búsqueda Kaito decide regresar a casa, y aprovechar para llamar a Master, ya que se ha quedado sin batería. Cuando Kaito llega a casa toma el teléfono fijo y marca a Master, pero él no contesta, a Kaito se le hace extraño, vuelve a marcar pero no hay respuesta, en su desesperación recorre el cuarto y mira de reojo hacia la Dollfie de Miku.]_

-Un momento… si ella no es Miku… ¿de dónde ha podido conseguir una Doll de ella?

_[Kaito se acerca y la observa con detenimiento, es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que Miku Doll es en realidad Miku. Kaito sale corriendo como loco de su apartamento, recorre la calle asustado mientras Luka va detrás de él vestida de Miku, lo persigue hasta que lo acorrala en un callejón. Kaito voltea y aun con poca luz, nota que es una impostora. Luka se acerca para acorralarlo aun más y le dice:]_

-Kaito soy yo… tú Miku Hatsune.

-Tú… tú… tú no eres Miku.

_[Antes de que Kaito pueda hacer algo, Luka se abalanza y le abraza, Kaito se queda desconcertado, pero en seguida cambia el sentir por dolor, seguido de no sentir nada. Luka le ha aplicado una anestesia mientras le abrazaba. Con gran esfuerzo, Luka arrastra a Kaito hasta su auto y lo sube, desaparece una vez más en la oscuridad de la noche.]_

___Continuara..._


End file.
